


Weekend Date (Daisuga)

by My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku/pseuds/My_OTPs_Drarry_Kiribaku_Tododeku
Summary: Daichi and Suga decide to have the weekend to themselves. As the dubbed Mom and Dad of the volleyball club, they don't get much to themselves. So this weekend will be filled with cuddles, kisses, walks in the park, and romance movies with ice cream.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	Weekend Date (Daisuga)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first oneshot so please if it's horrible I'm sorry.

Daichi and Suga had been waiting for this day the moment the week had started. The two never got to spend a lot of time with just themselves. Between Volleyball, school, and the people in the club, they hadn't had a date in a while.  
Today though was different. They had turned off all the notifications on their phones, and had cleared their schedules just for the two of themselves this weekend.  
Suga woke up and stretched a little bit. He looked at his boyfriend sleeping quietly beside him. peaceful. Suga brushed a strand of hair from Dachi's face, then planted a soft kiss on his forehead.  
He ever so carefully got out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt, and walked to the kitchen. Suga's parents were gone for the weekend, so they had the house to themselves. Suga grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured cereal in it. He poured the milk in over it, before grabbing a spoon.  
He then feels muscular arms wrap around him. "Morning love," Suga says.

"Morning," Daichi's head rest on Suga's shoulder. "Mmm, you're hair smells like vanilla." Daichi says sleepy.  
Suga giggles, he turns around and faces his boyfriend. He stares into Daichi's coffee bean brown eyes. "Did you sleep well?"  
Daichi nods. Suga throws his arms around Daichi's neck, and bring himself slightly on his tiptoes, planting a kiss on his captain's nose.  
"Go take a shower love, I'll eat while I wait."  
"Why can't I wait for you? This is our weekend, I want to spend every moment with you." Daichi whines.  
I let out a sigh. "Fine, we'll take one together. But I get your hoodie for two weeks."  
Daichi shrugs."Fine by me."  
Suga smilles and finishes his cereal, before the two lovebirds head off to take their shower.

-Timeskip-  
After the shower

Suga and Daichi lay bodies intertwined with each other. Suga's head buried into Daichi's chest, his legs wrapped with Daichi's.  
"What do you wanna do today Sugar Cube?" Daichi asks.  
Suga thinks for a moment. What did he want to do? "Well, we could go get some boba, then we could go for a walk to our hangout place in the park."  
Daichi smiles. "That sounds fun."  
"But Daichi."  
"Hmm?"  
"Could we maybe stay like this a little longer?" Suga blushes slightly.  
"Of course Sugar Cube." Daichi says calmly. He kisses the top of Suga's head.

-Timeskip-  
-After getting boba-

Daichi and Suga walk hand in hand down the sidewalk. The spring cherry blossom petals falling calmly. The two finally made it to their spot on a small hill. Suga stares at the 12 year mark on the tree. 'Daichi and Suga Friends 4EV'  
Suga traces his fingers over the surface. "We've come so far Love. So long in 12 years."  
Daichi appears beside him pulling him closer with 1 arm. "Yeah we have." he places a sweet kiss on Suga's cheek.

-Timeskip again-

The two decide to go home, but not before stopping by coach Ukai's store and geting popcorn and Ice Cream.  
When the 2 get home Suga changes into Daichi's hoodie while Daichi puts on the movie Suga chose.

Suga finally comes back, but goes into the kitchen. A few seconds later, popping can be heard. Daichi waits on the couch, but finally Suga comes and sits on his lap, holding a big bowl of popcorn. Daichi doesn't hesitate to pull Suga close to him, before starting the movie.  
The rest of the night is junk food and movies. Through it all though, the only movie Daichi sees is the adorable boy laying in his lap. Just watching how he can go from surprise, to sadness, to anger. There has never been nothing more beautifil in his eyes.  
When night finally falls, Suga yawns. "Love, I'm tired." Suga yawns.  
Daichi smiles softly, turning off the TV. He picks Suga up princess style and carries him to their room. He doesn't bother laying Suga down, but instead he crawls in next to him.  
"Night my Love," Suga's says.  
"Night my Sugar Cube."  
They share a sweet kiss, before falling asleep curled up with each other.


End file.
